Quédate and Hysteria
by Miss.Smythe
Summary: En dos horas más partiria el viaje de su eterno enamorado, mientras el mundo se le caía a pedazos, le prometio no llorar... para luego sucumbir en sentimientos desconocidos y un eterno descanso - Up Two-Shot IchiHime - Orihime POV - Continuacion Quédate
1. Chapter 1

Joo, inspirada totalmente en una canción que les comenté a varias personas anoche. He escrito miles de fic's(Literalmente) pero nunca un IchiHime…

Inspirada en: Quédate – C4

Ya saben como siempre: Bleach no es mío y ni siquiera un gramo me pertenece

Es AU un poco melodramático

Pareja: IchiHime

One-Shot

Dedicado a: **SamyNegro07 **y a** Kuro-Neko-Chan**

--

_¿Por qué te tienes que ir?_

_Porque es un viaje importante para mi_

-

Quedan dos horas para que te marches y me dejes aquí sola, tienes todo listo, tus amigos y familia están contigo, pero tú te mantienes a mi lado mirándome cariñosamente aguardando estos últimos momentos juntos.

"Se que te duele, pero será por poco tiempo" – Me dices –"Así que no llores"

Yo solo asentí y te prometí que no lloraría – Que no lloraría frente a ti – Porque ya no soy una niña pequeña pero…

_Pero es que ya no puedo estar sin ti_

No te vayas, No lo hagas – Por más que lo pienso más difícil se me hace – No quiero ser egoísta contigo, se que quieres cumplir tu sueño…

¿Pero que sueño existe si es que no puedo estar contigo?

-"Ya Orihime no pongas esa cara" – Dices posando tu mano en mi cabello con unas simples caricias

_Hay no te vayas quédate_

Con una sonrisa que ni mi madre me creería te sonrió y para peor tu te la crees, aunque es mejor así – Tu no la pasas mal y no te preocupas mientras yo… Muero por ti y me desgarro por dentro

-"Moo Ichigo me tratas igual que a una niña pequeña" – Mi tristeza me permite hacer un pequeño puchero

-"Pero si eso eres" – Comentas y te ríes aunque tu mirada continua conmigo

Gracias dios por darme la fortaleza y no llorar en este instante, madurar y estar a su lado me han convertido en una mujer hecha y derecha – Todos esos momentos que viví y viviré con el aparecen por mi cabeza

_Quédate, Quédate conmigo a mi lado siempre_

"Ichigo" – Te llamó y me escuchas al instante – Se que siempre has estado para mi

"¿Qué sucede?" – Me preguntas con un tono de preocupado – Por mas que intente ocultar como me siento, se que me conoces perfectamente y sabes lo que pasa por mi cabeza en este instante.

"¿Siempre estarás conmigo cierto?" – Te Pregunto tímida y tu solo asientes.

Mi corazón salta de un lado a otro por tu simple respuesta, en un fondo me imagino que no te quieres ir pero como tu mismo dijiste…

_Es tu sueño_

El Reloj avanza rápidamente y veo como la gente avanza por todo el aeropuerto, la operadora avisa el tiempo y las salidas de los vuelos – Por suerte el tuyo todavía no sale y sigues conmigo

¿Por qué razón te quedas mirándome y me abrazas?

¿Será que mi mente se paralizó y te tienes que ir?

¿Por qué me es tan difícil dejarte ir sabiendo que volverás y luego de unos meses estarás aquí?

_Si tú te vas mi corazón se muere_

Te agarro fuerte de nuestro abrazo y con ello te doy a entender que no te quiero soltar, que quiero vivir en un mundo en el cual solo estemos tú y yo sin que nadie nos moleste

"Ya, Ya Orihime" – Me dices separándonos de nuestro abrazo – "Se que es difícil, pero ya te he dicho, solo serán unos meses y todo seguirá igual, un simple viaje no nos separará"

_Son tantos sentimientos revueltos_

"Si lo se" – Te respondo en un susurro y me vuelves a abrazar – Me transmites un cariño inmenso que nunca creí llegar a imaginar, cuando nos conocimos cada vez que te miraba me ponía nerviosa y me sonrojaba en un instante y ahora soy capaz de reclamarte y decirte todo lo que siento- "Gracias Ichigo"

"El Vuelo que sale directo a Nueva York se encuentra en la tercera plataforma, Favor de abordar todos los pasajeros" – De un altoparlante la operadora comunicaba la salida de tu vuelo.

Aquí no supe donde meterme, nunca pensé que este momento llegaría – Mis lagrimas quiere aflorar pero prometí no llorar

_En mis sueños tu jamás sentirás dolor_

_Vida quédate_

"Es la hora de decir adiós" – Dices y te despides de todos – No te puedo mirar a la cara

"Si no te quieres despedir me iré igual" – Susurras por lo bajo al aire mientras te das la vueltas y caminas. He perdido la noción del tiempo y todo se nubla

Te alejas y me dejas – Crees que así todo termina. ¿Así de fácil? – Corro detrás de ti y la gente interfiere en mi camino

¿Eres muy rápido o yo soy demasiado lenta?

Intento alcanzarte con mi mano pero no llego – No llego porque estas al frente mio, me abrazas y me dices cuanto me amas.

Con un ultimo beso te despides y ese momento maravilloso se acaba

"Te Amo"

"Gracias"

_Tu vuelo sale en dos horas más_

_Se que te he prometido no llorar_

El Avión despegó y una lagrima se desliza por mi mejilla – No pude cumplir mi promesa

_Estoy llorando_

_Estoy llorando por ti_

--

nwn termine Joo!

Un Review no cuesta nada, ni mucho menos para ustedes

Saludos

PD: Se aceptan tomatazos, bombardeos y cartas de amor owo


	2. Hysteria

Wow, tanto tiempo

Como siempre, **Bleach no me pertenece**, si lo hiciera... habria mucho mas drama y accion.

Nos leemos mas abajo

Recomendación Musical: Hysteria - Muse ; Uprising - Muse

**Quédate**

**Two-Shot**

* * *

Habían pasado tres años desde ese entonces, una suave despedida y un te amo hicieron que sucumbiera a otros tipos de sentimientos.

Tres años que estoy aquí encerrada, abandonada y perseguida por el miedo

Todos y cada uno de ellos me habían abandonado, partiendo por él…

¿Por qué?

-Hime-chan – dijo una amargada voz. _Debia ser una enfermera_– tienes visitas

¿Visitas?

Alguien debería haberme estado jugando una broma, desde que él se marchó no tuve más visitas, prácticamente la gente me odiaba.

Vivía oprimida por la sociedad -¿Quien venia a visitar a alguien en un hospital?

-No quiero ver a nadie – es que nadie me entendía y menos quería ver a nadie – Sea quien sea dígale que se vaya, no quiero ver a nadie

-Hime-chan, soy yo – escuché junto a los murmullos de la amargada voz de la enfermera. _Que se joda_ – Rukia, tu amiga ¿Me recuerdas?

Rukia, como olvidarla, pasó conmigo un tiempo desde que mi vida se extinguió, pero fue un tiempo, quedó embarazada y se olvidó de mí.

-Hime, deja de ser tan dramática y ven a saludarme

¿Saludarme?

No vez que estoy atada con cadenas, no seas ilusa. _Escapa antes de que te haga algo_

-Rukia, vete de aquí – Realmente no quería ver a nadie y menos a ella – No estoy siendo dramática

Escuché unos pasos alejarse – estaba totalmente sola. Como me gustaba estar, sin compañía de nadie, tan solo yo y mi sufrimiento – mi gran compañía.

Desde hace tiempo, que me aislé de la sociedad para no ver como ella era feliz en su entorno, siempre pensé que era un bicho raro que nunca encajó, exceptuando en la parte que conocí a mi amor, él era la única persona que realmente me comprendía y me hacía sentir en casa – como si fuera una persona –

Estaba tan tranquila, que no sentí el momento en que alguien me abrazaba y lloraba a mis espaldas.

-Lo siento Hime-chan – esa era Rukia – nunca debimos dejarte, intentaste ser fuerte y creímos eso, todos lo creímos, pero me doy cuenta de que era ese el momento en que más nos necesitabas.

Rukia tenía razón, ellos me habían abandonado cuando más los necesitaba, pero que ganaba ahora con lamentarse, el daño estaba hecho y nunca podría salir adelante.

Siempre me quedaría aquí en la oscuridad

-Hime, quiero que sepas que no me separaré de ti en ningún momento – su respiración era entrecortada y su voz sonaba totalmente quebrada – hablaré con alguien, con mis abogados si es preciso para sacarte de aquí. Te irás a mi casa, vivirás con nosotros y todos estaremos contigo.

Todo lo que decía ella parecía un verdadero cuento de hadas, donde el sol siempre salía para todos y sonreía - ¿Dónde quedó el sol que sonreía para mí?

Oh, claro

Desde que despegó el avión, por supuesto. Si Ichigo no hubiera tomado ese maldito avión, yo no estaría aquí…

Ni nada hubiera pasado…

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde que estoy viviendo con Rukia – no me siento en casa, ya que no es mi casa – intento ponerle mi mejor cara para que no se preocupen por mí.

Nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de la atención – ni ahora menos que me ven como la mártir

Me encontraba en una habitación blanca, con cortinas rosas y una cama gigante – solo para mí – pero, que gano con estar aquí si para mi es igual estar en cualquier lugar.

Empezaba a sentir ese molesto sentimiento de culpa, de desesperación – el cual me hizo correr hacia el baño y atacar a todo lo que se me apareciera por delante.

El espejo del baño fue lo primero que destrocé – tenía las manos ensangrentadas y el dolor me causaba un profundo placer

Masoquista – me gritaba mi conciencia

¿Qué importaba?

Un pequeño y brillante vidrio me esperaba y con sumo cuidado lo tomé despacio - ¿Quién podría imaginar que con tan solo tocarlo podría provocarme más heridas?

Oh, genial. Cada día me volvía más loca.

¿Pero que esperaban, si estaba totalmente abandonada?

Si mi alma, estaba totalmente destrozada

Podría jugar un poco con el vidrio – tal vez pasarlo por algunos lugares que no corresponden. El primer lugar elegido son mis muñecas – Pálidas que hacían surgir el líquido más preciado.

Sentí un pequeño golpecito en la puerta

-Hime – preguntaron luego de golpear la puerta. Era Rukia - ¿Estás bien?

Si claro, perfectamente

-Ajá

-¿Segura? – Dios, que era insistente. _En cualquier momento saldré a partirte la cabeza si no te callas _

-Claro –mentí. Creo que eso le aseguró que estaría bien. En este tiempo Rukia se comportaba muy bien conmigo, nunca me dejaba sola, aunque ella no podía llenar el vació interno.

Sabía perfectamente que ella temía a que otra vez sufriera un ataque de _histeria _y destruyera todo a mi paso – justo como lo estoy haciendo ahora. Solo que esta vez, no destruiría nada, nada material – Solo a mí

Abrí la llave de la tina de baño, esperé que el agua la llenara completamente – Me sumergí en ella sin dejar de lado mi amigo vidrio.

Sé que de esta no voy a salir otra vez – Nadie me salvaría. De eso estaba completamente segura, era el único camino para reencontrarme con Ichigo.

En el único lugar que nunca nos podría molestar – En un lugar más allá de de la muerte.

* * *

Habían pasado tres años desde que Ichigo falleció en un accidente y solo seis horas en que Orihime se había suicidado. Un ataque de histeria, fue la que la llevo a matarse y buscar la felicidad en otra parte.

.

.

.

* * *

Wow, creo que nunca habia escrito un fic con tanto tema oscuro, pienso que no es lo mio. Pero realmente estaba inspirada

Si todo sale dentro de mis planes, Quédate e Hysteria tendrian sus outtakes para ver que pasó despues con los demas.

Las canciones que estan arriba son las cuales me inspiré para este capitulo, que pasó de ser un One-Shot a un Two-Shot muy sadico.

Nos vemos


End file.
